User talk:71.60.113.129
This user is not here right now. Please, do not leave any questions for him to answer on here nor conversations unless they're really important, Thank You!! Rules: 1. Follow all rules 2. No use of harsh or inproper language 3. I don't swear , you don't swear ( for people who don't know what this means, it means that unless I swear at you , you can't swear at me, got it, great:) 4. Have a great time on here! Tell me any thing you need to (except when I'm not here unless they are extra important) :You do realise that when your IP changes, all of this will vanish? 15:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki! Thank you for editing the Professor Layton 6 page! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you haven't done so yet, we recommend you to . It is an easy way to keep track of your edits, will help you communicate with the rest of the community, and ! Your account will work on ANY wiki of the Wikia network! If you already have an account, please . If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our forums. If you plan on adding or editing character pages on the wiki, please read the Character Manual of Style before editing. -- SophiaDescole13 (Talk) 20:37, December 2, 2011 Proof Professor Layton 6, at least, is for the 3DS. My YouTube contact, LaytonKyouju, said that there are two hidden doors in Mask of Miracle's ''Bonus section. As the codes for every DS/3DS are unique, then ''Professor Layton 6 must be for 3DS, as Mask of Miracle can't be played on a normal DS. How do you expect to open those hidden doors otherwise? 17:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :*facepalm* Don't patronize me. I have Spectre's Call, and I know that Last Specter says that. And guess what? Mask of Miracle is the next game, and you'll have to play both Spectre's Call and Mask of Miracle on a 3DS in order to open the hidden doors! Why do you think I received a 3DS for Christmas? It works the same way as the hidden doors did in Curious Village, Pandora's Box, and Lost Future! Refer to the above message as to why that is. And sorry about that; I thought it was referring to a Trunk Episode (Spectre's Call/Last Specter differences), but the quality of your writing needs improving if you don't want us chasing you up for every edit. 17:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Layton 6 will be on the 3DS, simply because it's the newest console and the DS is dying (it will likely be dead by the release of Layton 6). The fact that the previous game was on the 3DS doesn't really have much to do with it. You don't need to play Last Specter on a 3DS to make the hidden door work. The only thing you need is the code that the door generates. If it's anything like the Wii, the game won't even know if it's being played on a 3DS or not. @Sophia: Don't get worked up too much. You're an Admin, so you have to listen to normal users, you know that. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Correct that; you do need to play Spectre's Call on a 3DS, as the code is unique to every DS, not every game. And get worked up too much? TJ, you should know that I've been far worse. 19:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm, My memory must be broken then, because as far as I remember it worked for me last time across two different DSs. And who says I'm talking about now alone? - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, it must be. 19:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Answer to your question a) Go buy a dictionary then. You must mean a Year 6 by 'sixth grader'. b) You spelt 'weird' wrong. c) Refer to 'a)'. d) No there isn't. 15:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :You must be 11 then, since it's a different system in England. Patronize means to treat someone as if they were stupid. And I have never heard of that condition. 16:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :So you're one of the middle-aged in your year? I managed to finish ''Curious Village ''and ''Pandora's Box ''at that age and younger. I'm one of the only in my year too, and as I'm 14, it makes me kind of sad X) My friend just goes on the walkthrough X) And really? I got a Metallic Red 3DS for Christmas. And, sorry for being blunt, but they won't make a DS version. If they did, then it would mean having to await about another 2 years, as the cutscenes, dialogue, all of the puzzles, simply everything would have to be remade, which would be a nightmare on their part. 17:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Look If you really want to help the Wiki, fix your spellings and grammar, read the Manual of Style, have another play through the games just to check, and make an account! The fact you keep annonymous means that you have less power in your say, so, to be honest, we'll probably be ignoring what you change. Being a user means that you can do so much more, and actually have a say in how the Manual of Style works! Even though you need an email address, when you put it in, no emails get sent to your account unless you change that after you've signed up. What's stopping you? 23:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: That thing Only the first was aimed at you, seeing as you're an 'honours student' (whatever that is) with straight As, yet you spelt 'distinction' wrong, and various other words. The end. 23:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC)